


smile; it looks good on you

by SR127B



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Its really soft, M/M, jaemin is a confident gay but whos surprised, jisung freaks out alot, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR127B/pseuds/SR127B
Summary: jisung: the awkward gay with a crush on jaeminjaemin: the boy who makes jisung want to scream on a rooftop





	smile; it looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [02dreamsluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/02dreamsluv/gifts).



> happy birthday zac! i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoy being around you!

jisung pushes the buttons rapidly in an attempt to win the game at the last second. the tv shows that his attempts had failed with “nana wins!” on the screen. 

“again?” jisung sighed leaning back and putting the controller down in his lap. he’d lost twelve times already. 

jaemin laughs a bit and stands up from his seat. “guess you should step up your game.” 

jisung gets a little nervous from the statement. knowing he should probably make some sort of move to let jaemin know he isn't there to get his ass kicked in video games, but rather to have hearts in his eyes and a cuddle session hopefully. 

“i'm gonna go grab snacks. do you want anything?” jaemin asks, walking over to the doorway then standing in it. 

jisung shakes his head no. “i'll eat whatever you bring.”

jaemin nods and leaves the room. jisung sighs immediately. “i'm going to die. my heart is going to explode.” he presses his palms against his forehead and pushes his hair back. just for it to flop back down to its natural position. 

he pulls his phone out of his pocket, seeing a text from his mom and one from jeno. his mom telling him to have a good day and jeno asking how ~nana's~ is. 

sometimes jisung really regretted accidentally telling jeno about his big fat crush on jaemin, this being one of them. 

jisung: it's perfectly fine thanks for asking :/

jeno: what's wrong? did he call you bro or something?

jisung: he isn't mark…

jeno: k well why the :/ 

jisung: i just wish we would do more than play video games

jeno: then tell him that 

jisung: that's a horrible idea

jeno: how?

jisung: because he'll laugh at me and never talk to me again

jeno: shut up and do

jisung: you are zero help. enjoy your day you aren't getting ANY new updates

jeno: shame shame i'll just have to ask jaemin how it’s going with little lover boy 

jisung: i will snap your arm

jeno: do it and ill leak our conversations

jisung: i hate you sometimes

jeno: i love you too :)

jisung sighs again. jeno was a pain. 

he puts his phone down on the table along with the controller, making his way down the hall to the kitchen. 

jisung stands in the doorway between the hall and the kitchen. he looks at jaemin with such awe in his eyes. like its unbelievable such a human can exist. and that said human is one of his best friends. 

jaemin had a handful of boxes with snacks. anything from cheese-itz to fruit snacks. he looks at jisung, then at his arms full of boxes, then back to jisung. "are you gonna help or?"

jisung snapped out of whatever trance he was in and grabbed some of the snacks from jaemin's arms quickly. 

the older gives him an odd look. "wow, speedy. you good?"

jisung smiles awkwardly and nods his head. he turns around and begins walking back to jaemin's room. he would smack himself but his arms were too full. instead he slams his head down on the boxes, making half of them tumble. 

he curses himself under his breath and jaemin laughs lightly behind him. jisung picks up the boxes and continues forward, his face now bright red. he sets the boxes of food on the table and sits back down into his chair.

"i severely would like death." jisung says to himself.

"no dying." jaemin insists sitting down next to him. "it'll make me sad."

jisung smiles slightly. "i was kidding, jaem."

jaemin looks over at the younger. "i wasn't. i'd be really sad without you."

jisung feels his hands get warmer and sweatier. "well, yeah. i'm your friend."

jaemin smirks and jisung tenses up. they sit for a second. jisung puts his hands together then apart and rubs them on his pants at an attempt to dry them. 

"but if i kill you in mortal kombat i'll be beyond happy." he grabs his controller and hits rematch, sending jisung flying to grab his controller. 

jisung knew he'd lose at the game, he always does. especially because jaemin always plays as the character he likes and they have a rule against playing as the same person.

somewhere around the middle, he gives up. not entirely he just starts getting slower and blocking less. 

jaemin wins, to no one's surprise. 

jisung pushes his glasses up and sits back. "congrats on winning for the thousandth time."

jaemin sets his controller down. "one more match. i'll choose someone else."

jaemin presses the button for character select and chooses his least favorite character. jisung knows it. he smiles as he chooses his favorite and the match starts. 

ten seconds in and jisung is winning. jaemin's health is almost entirely gone. jisung smiles with pure joy as the game tells him he won. "finally!"

he smiles and without thinking hugs jaemin as tight as possible, his head fitting in the crook of his neck. 

jaemin wraps his arms around the younger, making him realize what he just did. 

jisung pulls away first and aggressively. "i'm sorry." he stares at the ground. damn, he was an idiot. 

jaemin puts his hand below the others chin, pulling it up to look at him. "don't be sorry. it was a hug, silly. i hug you all the time."

"but it was unexpected and weird and i always make things weird i'm sorry."

jaemin smiles at him. "it was nice. okay? i like hugs especially from you."

jisung smiled, exposing his teeth. "really?"

jaemin nodded. "they're really warm."

jisung felt the red grow on his face. he knew if he stayed in the room he'd squeal and he really didn't want that. "i'm gonna go to the bathroom." 

he sprung from his seat and bolted down the hall to the bathroom. he pulled his phone out and told jeno to come pick him up. he said it was a code red which basically meant 'come get me he's being too cute for me to handle'. 

jeno said he was on his way which meant jisung had to deal with ten minutes more. thirty if jeno felt like being mean. 

he left the bathroom after taking deep breaths. jaemin leaning against the wall in the hallway. "i have a surprise."

jisung sighed. "oh no."

"oh yes," jaemin smiled, standing up straight and grabbing jisung's wrist, dragging him back to his room. 

jaemin sits the younger down on the bed while he grabs something from his dresser. it's a camera, a polaroid. "i want a picture with you."

"why?"

jaemin walked over and sat down next to him. "i want a picture with my cute best friend."

and that's when jisung lost it. he couldn't hold his emotions in anymore. "i'm not even the cute one you are. and you always have been and oh my god i can't get over how cute you are. you just have the nicest smile and the kindest eyes i've ever seen and it's stuck in my head all the time. don't call me cute because then i'll just fall for you more and more and i can't handle it." he said everything on his mind all at once. the fastest he could possibly say it. and he regretted it right after.

jaemin smiled the biggest, happiest smile jisung had ever seen and he began to regret it less. 

jaemin placed a kiss on jisung's forehead. "that was the plan, silly." he smiles and ruffles his hair. 

they hear a car horn outside and jisung wishes jeno would've been late. "i-" he points to the window, "gotta go." he grabs his bag and swings it over his shoulder before planting a kiss on jaemin's cheek. "i'll see you tomorrow?"

jaemin smirks. "definitely." 

they smile at each other as jisung walks out of the house and enters jeno's car. jaemin watches from the window and hears faint high pitched squealing from outside. 

he turns around and smiles, putting a hand on his cheek.


End file.
